


Love Radar 爱意雷达

by jojo_joe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_joe/pseuds/jojo_joe
Summary: 写完正好赶得上七夕，这恰巧也是个幼稚散漫的爱情故事。那就祝各位七夕快乐，ship的船永不沉。亚茨和克鲁利进行了一场旷日持久又毫无意义的打赌。





	Love Radar 爱意雷达

_I’ll play the game of love with my beloved_

_If I win, my beloved is mine_

_And if I lose, then I’m with my beloved._

_ ——Amir Khusro_

****

“我有点明白你为什么能附身特蕾莎夫人了。”克鲁利崩溃地把墨镜抬高一点，然后把手指伸进去捏鼻梁，“你绝对是个灵媒。”

坐在他对面的天使无辜得像只羊羔，卷发在水晶灯的照耀下浅得透明，边缘处毛绒绒的。他正咬着叉子，努力思忖几秒才露出“我不知道你在说什么但是听起来无伤大雅所以我礼节性地同意一下”的迷茫笑容。

亚茨拉菲尔早在伊甸园时就警告过他，别妄自揣测上帝他老人家不可言说的智慧，但克鲁利憋不住，他真的很想问问题。

那些肩负奇怪使命的使者可以被勉强理解，白鸽衔来的橄榄枝，门头上的公羊血，一二三变盐柱，三二一过红海。但真的有必要也把天使也划进神叨叨的范围吗？

“亲爱的，我们都是神的造物。你知道的。”亚茨温和地抗议。

“我指的是它的引申义。”克鲁利捏完了鼻梁，现在很有冲动去耙两把脑袋冷静一下，但为了发型忍住了，“你为什么**总是**能预感到求婚现场，还**总得**提醒他们小心别被蛋糕里的异物噎到？”

坐在邻桌的那对男女也看了过来，一个随时打算说“你愿意吗”，另一个正等着一句“你愿意吗”，结果错过了高潮后再也卡不住正确的时间点，已经欲言又止地对望了大半小时。欣喜、紧张、哀怨又害羞，把两张还挺漂亮的脸蛋扭曲得格外复杂。

“是啊，先生。”男孩说，“你怎么就知道蛋糕里有戒指呢？”

“因为你们是我们见到玩同样把戏的**第十七对**。”克鲁利现在的表情非常完美地解释了“虚无”，戴回去的墨镜更增加了一份四大皆空的无力感，“该死的，有点想象力吧，这是你们人类自己的天赋。至少别让一个天使都能猜出来你会为了爱情做什么。”

年轻人觉得自己听懂了每一个字，大脑却拒绝解读他到底听见了什么。

“毕竟这样一件充满爱的事情，蛋糕又是那么美味，万一被呛住可就太扫兴了。”亚茨眨巴着，从未积累过罪孽的躯壳让那双眼睛剔透得近乎看不见底，蓝绿的色泽与暖光融在一起，像是朝阳洒在湖泊上。对着这么一双眼睛，你根本没法指责他做错了什么。

问题就出在这里，天使都有觉察爱的能力，本该用在检验圣人与神迹上。但亚茨拉菲尔身为一个善解人意的天使，对爱的感知似乎过于广阔而敏感了一些。

****

“你现在特别像嗑了笑气的猴子。一只不够，一整树的量级才能比肩。”克鲁利愤愤地扯下面包，瞄准着鸭子的尾巴砸过去，也因此引起了新一波的池塘混战。

亚茨拉菲尔转过脸看他，表情模式一时半会还没能扭过来，正带着那种恶心兮兮的平和喜乐。

“少年人的初恋。”他指向草丛上嬉笑的情侣，“如同新抽芽的绿枝，新鲜与喜悦第一次开始萌发。”

“假的，男方劈腿。”

天使盯着他，恶魔翘起腿。

你听过在沉默中敲响的战鼓吗？因为这就是。从这一天开始，天堂驻人间与地狱驻人间代表开始了一场旷日持久的较劲，他们心照不宣地将之代号为“爱一个人*”（这名字一听就是克鲁利起的，要么就是克鲁利的宾利车，娄·里德*突然在他俩赌气时唱起了这首歌）——或者可以直接称之为，幼稚鬼比拼。

两人正在利兹享用下午茶，亚茨压抑着兴奋凑过来，那只柔软细腻的手就搭在桌沿上，离克鲁利近乎危险得近，弄得恶魔不得不连着对它瞅，但始作俑者不以为意，反而把身子倾得更近。

“那里，互敬葡萄酒的那对中年夫妇。”他絮絮低语，呼吸打在恶魔的耳廓上，“时光洗刷后的爱情结晶。”

唉，还以为你要说啥呢。克鲁利戏剧性地长叹一口气。他把手掌也搭了上去，还饶有兴致地拍两下，那副表情就像是正拿着一副足以炸翻全场的底牌。

“婚外情。”有样学样地，他也把脸颊凑到天使的耳后，鼻尖故意蹭了蹭那里奶金色的绒毛。

隔着墨镜也能看见亚茨脸红了。

“对面街口的情侣。”这样的对话会发生在寻常的工作日。

“剧院散场时走在我们后面的那家人。”或者是某些特殊的日子。

“刚刚经过书店的老夫妇，那阵爱情的甜蜜不用开窗都能闻到。”在那之前，克鲁利从来不知道亚茨拉菲尔的胜负心这么强。

天使现在一手拿着覆盆子味的冰棒，另一手又抬起来了。克鲁利正在用凶恶的眼神禁止冰棒融化，至少不许滴在亚茨的手指上。

“克鲁利，亲爱的。”

“嗯嗯嗯，我在听。”

“我叫你看一眼。”

被叫到名字的恶魔嗖地抬起视线，就像他那双隔在墨镜后的金色眼睛是照妖镜。某种意义上，的确是。

“唉，亚茨拉菲尔，我的天使。”他继续用夸张的叹气作为开场白，“你这一次几乎，几乎，就可以赢了。”

“怎么说？”

“是偷情，已经有五年了。”为了保证可信度，他甚至在空气中又嗅了嗅，然后露出一个被恶心到的表情，“所以你分辨不出区别。”

“这就不能是爱吗？”亚茨负隅顽抗。

“你问问**圣经**同不同意。”

天使吭哧吭哧了一会儿，其间猛舔两口冰棍，有点困惑于它在这大热天怎么还冻得跟块砖头似的。

“我们现在又不是拿圣经当评分标准。”他虚弱地辩解。

“啊哈。”

“因为我们在人间，克鲁利！我们得以人类的观念来计算，比如说……比如说罗密欧与朱丽叶，”亚茨绞尽脑汁地试图绝地反击，克鲁利甚至能听见他脑袋里齿轮运行的喀嚓声，“我们都去看过那部剧。”

“经典。你开始用文学作品作为论证了。”

“因为它是最经典的爱情故事之一，可是没有受神祝福的婚礼。当然不可能有。”

“你这是在偷换概念……”

“它们有相似之处！你想想，同样是不为各自家族所允许的爱情，水火不容的凯普莱特和蒙太古，分属两个阵营也要献出真心的——”

恶魔像是被一口空气呛到了，突然咳得上气不接下气。

“你赢了，你赢了。真的，这轮你赢了。”

“你想要个甜筒吗，亲爱的？”亚茨露出标志性的甜蜜微笑，“我刚看见这家有巧克力味的。”

****

现在你知道了，天使对求婚仪式的敏感嗅觉根本不是怕女孩儿被噎到，只是因为一场彻头彻尾毫无意义的打赌。恶魔擅长挑刺和捣乱，但也有他的局限——藏有戒指的蛋糕被端上桌的那一刻，即将由红线捆绑的恋人便成为整座餐厅里唯一的亚当与夏娃，接受着所有客人与侍者的注目礼，想象中的上帝在这一瞬间与他们同在，笼罩在圆形餐桌上空的气场甜蜜得快要冒圣光——这是人一生鲜有几次的纯真时刻，克鲁利不可能反驳。

目前的比分是二十二比五十八，还是加上了十七场求婚后的结果，罗密欧与朱丽叶式偷情也靠着亚茨的强词夺理加到了他的头上。就目前以及相当一段时间的未来来看，地狱在这个信仰稀薄的时代遥遥领先。

“你起码等到他们吃完蛋糕吧。”克鲁利撑着脑袋说，完全忽略了身边正结结巴巴互诉衷肠的那一对，“取出戒指，求婚，众人鼓掌，浪费不了你多少时间。”

“不，那样的话变数可就太多了。”显然已经很有经验的天使果断拒绝，“谁知道哪个人会突然冒出煞风景的想法。”

嘁，被发现了。

经历一场小风波，他们的晚餐依旧完美无缺，但克鲁利总觉得缺了点什么，比如以A开头以L结尾的那个词，可以是酒精*，可以有点不道德*，还必须得加上一位天使*。亚茨一看他那副龇牙咧嘴不得劲的样子就笑了，贴心提出“去我那里坐坐”的邀约，出门前还用一只手扶在他的臂弯上。

顺理成章，求之不得，克鲁利于是欣欣然跟上天使的脚步，没有开车只是步行，两个人迎着夜风晃悠地往书店走。

亚茨或许根本不知道“晚饭后要不要去我那里”在人类的普适性黑话系统中是什么意思。克鲁利在这宁静的夜晚放任思维奔驰，不过没关系，天使也不会和别人吃晚餐。

入夜后的摄政大街以伦敦这座城市独有的方式聒噪着，路灯线路里的电流嗡嗡作响，偶尔有四只车轮胎滚擦过路面，流浪狗的爪子在人行道上拍出啪沙啪沙的声音。除此之外，还总有点别的。它们隐晦而暧昧地刺激着耳膜，似有似无，若即若离，只用一点噪音便能撩拨你的心弦——偶发、突兀、充满激情。

亚茨的视线瞬间黏进深不见底的暗巷，有摩擦与碰撞声从中断续地传来，鬼才知道里面在干嘛。

“我——”带着那副“我即将扳回一局”的表情，天使根本没细想那代表着什么，在属于别人的快乐共鸣中睁大了眼睛，张口就打算宣布他发现了新大陆。

“嗯？”克鲁利从镜片边缘暼他。

“啊……啊！”他先是愣了两秒，然后赶紧住嘴，恨不得把两只手都捂上，这副表情就和当年兴致勃勃宣布“我要诱惑你吃牡蛎”时一模一样。

这让克鲁利在之后的几个小时都有点走神，两百多年前琢磨过的无解谜团再次浮出脑海，以至于他差点把天使桌上的墨水当成龙舌兰灌了下去（“克鲁利这个不能喝！你快醒醒酒！！”）。

可怜的天使曾经在巴掌大的伦敦团团转了好几年，就因为上面的圣旨一张，亚茨又是优柔寡断的性格，逼得他不得不为书店的选址挠了小半个世纪的脑袋（摩擦力与静电的成果让克鲁利很想摸摸他的头发），可算在彼时仍划分为教区的苏活区扎根下来。

他的书店在迈入19世纪的第一年开张，体面的裁缝店，在门口晒干油墨的书商，出售珍奇古董的杂货店，循规蹈矩如教科书一般的展示，仿佛永恒得即将被时间遗忘在外。

“总有个小教堂的唱诗班在我路过时练嗓子。”克鲁利还跟天使半真半假地抱怨过，同时将自己更多地陷进沙发里，“如果给你带巧克力意味着脑袋疼，还可能撞上加百列那个混球*，我可就再也不来了。”

亚茨只是被他的苦瓜脸逗得咯咯轻笑，用双手捧住冒热气的马克杯，鼻梁上架着阅读眼镜。

“上级们对选址很满意，但依旧在考察期。他们很注重虔信的社区环境。”

“你呢？”

天使只是耸耸肩，又翻过一页小说。“听说有一家意大利移民要在附近开餐厅，我还挺期待的。你试过帕尔马火腿吗？”

仿佛一语成谶，那场谈话之后没过多久，地狱便把克鲁利火烧火燎捞去了巴黎，无论水牛乳酪还是西班牙辣香肠的承诺都被抛在了海峡对岸。

战局早在抵达前就定下基调，几乎不剩什么给恶魔添油加醋的余地了。法国人民之于起义熟悉得仿佛流淌在血管中，克鲁利只需要东拼西凑些见闻，顺便再弄清这到底是第几场革命，一份堪称完美的报告便能出现在别西卜的办公桌上。

可以消极怠工绝不代表可以干得游刃有余（拿破仑太折磨人了，克鲁利根本不知道该汇报他算哪边的），比起追着火辣的战争跑（这里字面意义上地指某位乘坐赤红马车的女子），克鲁利更享受精妙的骗局。这里改一个转角，那里换一个零件，用低烈度而绵延不绝的低烈度恶意腐蚀人心，做一个体面的恶人才是他的目标。这就意味着克鲁利绝不期待上个街就得以染脏衣服为代价，更别提半个城的人类其实打算在三天之内砍掉另外半数的脑壳。

可以想象，他过得并不开心。只剩下有关亚茨拉菲尔的回忆片段能让他稍微平静，但依旧别想睡着哪怕一刻钟。谁能想象地球上的某个地方连空气也像是灌了兴奋剂？拜托，那是地狱才独享的氛围，别复制到人间。

那个天使现在会干什么，热可可、甜菊茶、一本旧书，或者同样被差遣得满大陆跑，毕竟战乱时刻谁都不好受。每到这种时候，克鲁利总会感激于自己是个有想象力的恶魔。

他在挪去床铺的过程中左右扯动脖子，像是条疲惫的蛇，企图为自己找个舒服的姿势，最后扭成了某种人类脊椎绝无可能做到的团状物。舒坦。

克鲁利顺道思考了些现实问题，例如人类需要多少次技术革新才能发明出直接将物体原子化分解的武器，互殴也能保持整洁才应该是他们的进化目标，糊进地缝的血液、内脏和破碎的骨头真的不是什么好东西。

克鲁利翻了个身，暂住地的矮床发出不堪重负的吱呀声，还是有关亚茨拉菲尔的想象更令他好受些。

他将下巴磕在交叠的手背上，这一次的画面自然而然便从脑海浮现，还带着一股肉桂的辛甜味。恶魔从眼睑下勾勒出书店中陈旧油墨的气息，昏黄的光从书架间漏出来，老钢琴上摆满了不知所以然的物件。

天边的云仍然是混乱的鲜红色，连风都在巷道间旋转，但只要恶魔闭上眼——

他睡着了一刻钟，**奇迹**。

****

克鲁利在这个说法语的臭水沟里呆了整整三年，英吉利的海风都吹不散那股硝烟味，以至于重回伦敦的码头时反倒像个来逃难的流浪诗人，孑然一身，红发斜扎在肩后，被剥削得只剩下一股消极又亢奋的颓废劲儿。

这当然为他赚了好几个含情脉脉的注视，可惜克鲁利的心思不在这上面，他只是抓了其中一个问路。

“啊没错，像你这样的人都会去苏活区。”姑娘双眼含春地回答，克鲁利根本没深究其中的含义。他先是回了自己的公寓，打算换身衣服睡一觉，至少得收拾得清爽点再去书店找天使——他倒进清洁一新的床铺里，麦克白在这平凡无趣的一天找回了他的睡眠，并打算连本带息全部还上。

克鲁利闭眼，睁眼。

万籁俱寂，刚打扫干净的房间又是一层灰，床头还结了蜘蛛网。

十分钟后，他打扮停当站在楼底，对着报纸上的日期发呆。

三十分钟后，他站在整个伦敦市区最格格不入的片区里，对着乔治王时代的漂亮小屋和袒胸露乳的姑娘们发呆。

如果这就是二十世纪的苏活区，那它一定不是上帝的手笔。他不仅看见了意大利人的餐厅，还有德国菜的招牌，不少法国和波兰的移民也混迹其中，令他脑袋疼的教堂变成了一间造型奇异的酒吧。

他不抱希望地继续往前走，已经认定天使的书店会变成脱衣舞俱乐部，以至于看见那只“开门”的木质牌子时，他愣是视而不见地走出去半条街。

然后目瞪口呆地折回来。

****

“当备受尊重的伦敦人想要体验邪恶生活，他们都会去苏活区。”重逢后的又一个晚上，亚茨依旧端端正正地坐在椅子里喝热可可，一个世纪的时间也没有改变他分毫，全身上下只有领结改了花色（现在是更宽的卡其色格纹，他怎么可以越换越过时），这让克鲁利感到些许安慰。

恶魔瘫在他对面的沙发里，缩进永远为他预留的专属座位，举着报纸逐字逐句地朗读，“在这里，人们总能获得不可言喻的快乐(h-appiness)*。”

他刚从法国回来没多久，说英语也控制不住那股阴阳怪气的腔调，但这一句是有意为之。克鲁利偷摸着斜瞥向他，满意地看见天使愣了几秒，皱起的眉头和上翘的嘴角配合着扭成一个极为滑稽的表情。

“好吧，”他说，“其实我觉得这里还好，没那么糟。他们说苏活区变成这样是移民聚居。”

“我看出来了。加百列对此没意见？”

“他们其实并不乐意总来人间，”说到这里时，亚茨像是突然有些局促，警惕地左右看了看积尘的书架，“我在报告里写到苏活区展现了对受难人民的关怀，接纳他们成为社区的一份子。加百列对此挺满意的。”

克鲁利定定地看着他，口型逐渐变成一个夸张的“哇哦”。

“看来我把你带坏了。”恶魔说。

“我没撒谎，这是事实！”

“是啦是啦，部分的事实。”

“事情发展成这样，我对此一点也不后悔，一点也没有！”他嚅嗫了一会儿，爆发之后的声音猝然小下去，现在堪比蚊子哼，“我最开始对那些可怜人施以奇迹的时候，只是想为他们找个遮风避雨的屋檐。”

“天使(Angel)，你还真是个天使(Angelic)。如果你能在雨果身边多晃两圈，《巴黎圣母院》恐怕就得换剧情了。”

“谢谢夸奖？”

“你应得的。”

“说起这个，法国怎么样？”

“地狱。如果你问的是可丽饼的话，没你在的那次好吃。你呢？”

“天堂。”亚茨回答，“我得带你去吃帕尔马火腿，我答应过你的，对吧？他家的熏肉和芝士拼盘是全伦敦一流的。每日邮报的评价是’天堂般的(Heaven-like)’”

“你知道每日邮报用同样的形容词还推荐过这地方的什么吗？”克鲁利抖了抖手里的报纸，“一位叫‘蓝天使’的姑娘。”

****

到头来，克鲁利猜测中的书店搬家不仅没有发生，这位店主似乎还生活得格外愉快，除了每每一派正人君子模样地经过花里胡哨的情趣用品店时，强烈的违和感逼得恶魔眼角狂跳。

“你真的能适应？”他问，临街的酒吧正制造出一长串野猫与高压锅的二重唱，顺着没关严的窗户渗进书店。

“为什么这么问？”亚茨看起来反而比他更惊讶，“这里很好，总有一种……令人愉快的气氛。还要酒吗？”

“再来一杯。什么‘令人愉快的气氛’，除非你觉得用人类声带模仿屠宰场的响动特别安抚人心。”

“哦，对面的声音最多再过半小时就会安分下来。去喝酒的人都会自备番茄和鸡蛋。”

“下次我会在其中几位的想法里种下‘带榴莲’的种子，一了百了。那你在指什么？”

虽说摸不着头脑，克鲁利的确发现了天使的变化。他总在不自主地微笑。

亚茨习惯于笑容，但这是种心照不宣的微妙笑意，甚至能让他放下读了一半的书看向窗外，蓝绿的眼睛凝向不远处的某一点，视线清亮却有些失焦。迷糊、温情、漫不经心，往往是你把天使灌得微醺时才能看见的嘴角弧度。

亚茨的圆眼睛转了转，指向建筑物之间的空隙。

“总有不少人选择在那里幽会。”

“那你指的是挤在后巷里的兔子们？”

“兔子？他们是人，克鲁利，是情人。”

“是像兔子一样交配的情人。”

“我对此不可能认错。是爱意。”他笃定地说。

“如果你在‘爱’前面加个动词的话，我可能会信。”

****

与亚茨表面上宣称的那样不大相同，天使对爱的捕捉波段总以不可言说的方式左右横跳，可不仅仅是两情相悦的精神柏拉图才能撞进他的小雷达。介于他俩那时还不能严格算是恋爱关系，克鲁利只是困惑，没多想。

但现在，恶魔不仅理顺了思路，还打算想入非非。

生活多么奇妙啊，毫无意义的较劲突然被赋予了深远的意义，克鲁利单方面为自己安排了一场支线任务，铁了心打算弄明白天使那颗小脑瓜的回路。

“所以说，这就是我目前的计划，”他对着本特利大谈特谈，“你意下如何？”

老爷车在红灯前徐徐停下来，音乐切到了“这个疯狂的小玩意叫爱*”。

“我告诉你该放什么，‘含沙射影(innuendo)*’才是最好的回答，”最后一个行人走出超过半臂的距离，克鲁利认为他已经尽到了最大程度的礼貌，一脚油门几乎让车子往半空弹了一下，非常速度与激情风格地滞空几微妙后贴地飞出，树影向后齐刷刷地糊成绿色与棕色的长条，“含-沙-射-影-*，懂了吗？”

不，本特利不懂，它一点都不想懂。

克鲁利与天使面对面坐在餐厅里，这是一家规格相当高的日料店，网站上的标签被标注了“情侣约会”。亚茨提出这家显然是心怀鬼胎，克鲁利当然也有自己的打算。

他们俩醉翁之意不在酒地坐在一起，膝盖贴膝盖地藏在桌布下面。

如果这是一篇常见的恋爱文学，那么我们需要一方低垂双眸，另一方勾唇邪笑，桌下的靴子不老实地顺着男友的脚踝蹭到小腿，再往某处可能会被屏蔽的部位推挤。一方脸红娇嗔，一方若无其事，如此这般，如此那般，天雷勾地火，宝塔镇河妖，完。

但我们这里说的是两位神仙打架，还都是时不时将娱乐品味限定于十三岁封顶的超自然生物。

于是我们看见克鲁利面前放着一杯抹茶柚子酒，亚茨拉菲尔刚解决了一小碟芥末章鱼，侍者在餐桌间勤快地穿梭。

“这家店最出名的就是冰球刺身，相当费时又古老的方法。”亚茨一如既往兴致勃勃地解说，视线算得上礼貌地从食客的脸上挨个扫过，“生鱼片装在削成中空的弧面冰块里保温，从而保证生鲜的口感。这就像是讲究的冰淇淋店才会……”

他的声音渐渐断开，似乎是觉察到了什么。克鲁利扭过头又看回天使，粉饰太平得好像他什么也没看见，啊哈。

“——才会用大理石内嵌式冰桶，而不是将冰淇淋暴露在玻璃展台下。”恶魔先在记忆里做了个检索，不紧不慢地接下话茬，“虽然不能用鲜艳的色彩招揽顾客，但能保证每一勺甜品都冰冻得恰到好处。”

“没错，就是这样。没错。克鲁利，我好像感觉到……”

就是现在，实验记录001。择日不如撞日，他借着那对情侣谈笑风生的机会，决定为引以为豪的想象力赌一把。

亚茨的头发在阳光下是极浅的奶金色调，他在墨镜后闭上眼，深吸了一口气，像那是最后一口烟圈般缓慢又珍惜地吐出。

睫毛是亚麻色，耳后与脸颊生着细小的绒毛。事实，事实，事实，打钩。数据收集，合理推断，他发现人类的经验类书籍其实很好用。

他的五官在某些时刻甚至能让你联想到初生的婴儿，尤其是双眼睁大愉快打量你的时候。说起这个，他还没见过亚茨闭眼的模样，能看见那片薄薄皮肤上青蓝色的毛细血管吗？应该可以，他把这点加上。

克鲁利的眼睑动了动，他的视线缓缓下移。亚茨的脖颈被束在领口下，整个18世纪更是干脆用硕大的领结打扮自己。三层领结，低头时能看见颈骨的凸起，下颚处圆圆的，现在想来更像是只养尊处优的猫。摘掉，扣子，马甲，口袋里的怀表，一并摘掉。

如果可以的话，不，天使的皮肤很大可能会是莹白而红润的，一颗雀斑也不会被找到，漂亮得仿佛文艺复兴时期的油画，自肩膀到臀部全部由弧线相连。

柔软，细腻，瓷器白，肯定是拉斐尔·桑西会喜欢的线条——也许会随着碰触泛红，毕竟肤色这样浅，什么蛛丝马迹都藏不住。等在揉搓中难为情地哼出来，尤其是靠近胸口的部位……

天使探知的双眼猛地顿住了。他有些迷惑地眨了眨，仰着头在空气里嗅了一下。

“奇怪，”他说，“好像有什么东西烧糊了。”

**第二次试验**，克鲁利勉为其难地将试验变量换成自己的裸体，毕竟他对于自己身体的数据可是非常确信——这换来了亚茨在温暖夏末一个惊天动地的喷嚏。

**第五次试验**，他试着在描绘裸体的同时加上点爱情的成分，发现这远比想象中简单。他提前准备了一首聂鲁达的情诗，尤其喜欢其中关于鬈发的抒情，那一句“我称你‘卷发的’/’我的乱蓬蓬的’*”仿佛是为他的天使量身定制。

他的确在心里好好默诵了这首诗，并且跳过了美杜莎相关的联想。亚茨打了个哈欠，困惑于自己怎么会在下午三点这么困，克鲁利以他手里大部头的内容过于无聊搪塞过去。

他也许不喜欢聂鲁达，或是不喜欢他的情诗，介于聂鲁达最出名的就是他的情诗，所以亚茨拉菲尔不喜欢聂鲁达。回程的路上，克鲁利做此结论。

本特利这时倒开始叛逆地播放“含沙射影”，由柴可夫斯基倾情演奏。

**到了第十四次试验**，克鲁利已经可以精细地掌握着情与欲的比例。一对在喷泉下亲吻的夫妻吸引了天使的注意力，而恶魔回忆起的是他们俩的第一次亲吻。

严格说来，那只是嘴唇与嘴唇的摩擦，亚茨紧张得像块硬曲奇，不仅硌牙，啃狠了还会掉渣。克鲁利……好吧，克鲁利也好不到哪儿去，他忘了摘他的墨镜。

这一次试验成果换来了天使的微笑。很小，但还是笑了。他的嘴角往上翘了个转瞬即逝的弧度，下一秒变成一句骄傲的声明。

“那边，克鲁利！”

“是的。”恶魔装模作样地看了一会儿，双手叉在口袋里，“这轮算你的。”

“现在比分是多少了？”

“五十六比六十一，比分在缩小。”

“就像我告诉你的那样，人间真爱的存在的。”

“嗯嗯，哦哦。”

**第三十二……还是三十三次试验**？总之，他俩在这次成功滚上了床，但计数仍在继续，克鲁利不达目的誓不罢休。

这一次的结论是，亚茨的胸口的确覆着浅浅的体毛，手感也是一如想象的完美。除此之外，他的雀斑学说错了，克鲁利成功在靠近肩胛骨的部位发现了三颗浅米色的小家伙。

**第四十七次试验**，先前的计数错误被修正了。本次新增记录：他的天使被整个含住耳廓时会眯起眼睛哼哼，声音直接从鼻腔中抵出来，听起来特别好。

**第五十一次试验**，天理难容，亚茨拉菲尔怎么能和他在一起时还想着左顾右盼？他指出了一对和宠物狗玩抛接球的老夫妇，克鲁利没仔细看，反正把分数算给他了。

“现在可以好好给我个吻了吗？亲这里。”他俩坐在大树后的长椅上，恶魔指了指自己的脸颊。

“七十七比七十七，我们打了个平手。”天使欣欣然宣布，然后凑了上去。手里的牛皮纸袋还包着刚咬了一半草莓馅的球形甜甜圈，更甜蜜的气息蹭过颧骨。

****

亚茨在克鲁利的公寓里转来转去，这不是他第一次来，但是每一次都兴奋喜悦得像某种停不下来的小型动物。

“哦，你养了新的植物！”

“优胜劣汰啊，天使。”

克鲁利瘫在自己的高背椅上，背后窸窣的响动从左挪到右边，还有些物品被轻手轻脚翻动的摩擦声，他几乎能从中猜出亚茨的表情。天使正在给植物们浇水，光凭那些不时响起的亲切絮语，克鲁利就清晰地投影出了一只软白的手，尾指戴着一只金色的印章戒指，指甲与皮肉的缝隙间嵌了些水珠，正在充满怜爱地抚摸叶片。

现在轮到恶魔小小地打了个哈欠，月光照亮了他的一小条鼻梁。

他趴伏下来，将下巴垫在交叠的手背上，并不必须的呼吸让恶魔的脊背线条极其生动地起伏着。

今天是休战日，他们在利兹用了晚餐，当然没有任何求婚的情侣在席间出现。克鲁利以一瓶黑皮诺作诱饵，附加一句“要不要去我那里坐坐，可以喝点热红酒”将天使钓了过来。现在一人在为绿植浇水，另一人等着炉火上的热饮冒出泡泡。五瓣带皮橙子，五块苹果，一小把丁香和肉桂棒，他希望没有弄错比例。

克鲁利只是舒适地将大脑放空，脚趾在蛇皮靴里蜷缩伸展，漫无目的地在自己的呼吸声里陷入幻想。

他在法国时也做到过这件事，不像是一件工具那样使用他的脑袋，没有着火的本特利或是溅在外套上的血迹需要他的想象力粉饰太平，一切发生得理所当然，仿佛水流由高落向地处。

亚茨将红酒倒进两个杯子，喀嚓的咀嚼声也许是在偷吃煮得沁满酒香的苹果。克鲁利抬头确认，他猜对了。

亲吻时贴得很近的睫毛，向上看，水鸭色的虹膜几乎是透明的，再向上，阳光在鼻骨边涂抹转瞬即逝的阴影。他可以在另一具身体上勾画荒唐走板的线条，例如将鼻尖挤进肚脐的凹陷，舌头几分钟前还缠在他的喉结上。

红酒辛甜的香气漫了出来。他听见往这里的脚步声。

他像一捧温温热的水滑过脸颊，“丰满的身体，肉做的苹果，滚烫的月亮，以感官触摸到的是什么样古老的夜*”？

“克鲁利。”

唔哼。他把墨镜摘掉，露出两颗金色的眼睛。

“我现在想起来了，”亚茨脸上的表情称作恍然大悟也不为过，“上次你冒出这个念头，害得我在下午三点打瞌睡，还以为泽曼不是我的喜好。”

“我即刻认罪，你可以把布拉格之春捡回来了。所以你的确感觉得到？”

“当然。我还知道最开始的五十八次得分，其实都是你。”

克鲁利立刻举手作投降状。

“这一罪行我要驳回。我没动手脚。”

“不，我的意思是……那几次不是失误，我感觉到的是你的爱意。”

“恶魔见鬼的才不会——”

“那我刚才感觉到的是什么？”

“是聂鲁达一首会让你犯困的十四行爱情诗，别人的东西，不是我的。”

亚茨突然看起来有些得意，不常见的细小光点在他的眼底蹦跳着。

“我当然猜到了这点，你不会承认这种事。所以我装作只能感知到大致范围，然后——”

“随便指定了离你最近的一对？”

“这样就能把分数判给你，很公平。这本来就是你的得分。”

“狡猾，太狡猾了，天使。”

他俩在夜灯下对饮了一阵子，其间没人说话。克鲁利暗自决定修改支线任务的内容，他不要这位坏心眼天使因为某个爱情小念头微笑，**他要他脸红**。

“所以我们该算谁赢了？”亚茨拉菲尔在这种时候突然开口，准时得仿佛是个他妈的灵媒。克鲁利差点呛在红酒里。

“不知道，我忘记比分了。你还有印象吗？”

“很不幸，没有。”

**FIN.**

*：Somebody to Love, 皇后乐队的歌。

*：娄·里德，地下丝绒乐队的主唱。

*：Alcohol 酒精，Amoral 不道德的，Angel 天使，都是A开头L结尾的词。

*：删减剧本中的内容，1800年亚茨的书店开张时加百列来过，正好和来送巧克力的克鲁利前后脚进了店。

*：Happiness, 其实是一个很冷的地域口音黄笑话。因为法国人习惯”h”不发音，所以”Happiness”念起来会很像”A penis”（太他妈的冷了）。

*：Crazy Little Thing Called Love, 皇后乐队的歌。

*：Innuendo, 也是皇后乐队的歌。关于这个词本身就可以表示暧昧的暗示，而且有个很微妙的黄笑话。把它拆开念得慢一点就像是in-your-endo, 在你的深处/底部，对不起我这篇文玩了好多奇怪的东西……

*：出自聂鲁达《一百首爱的十四行诗》的第十四首。

*：出自聂鲁达《一百首爱的十四行诗》的第十二首。


End file.
